


Seeing Double

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm counting this as rape, M/M, i'm a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take during endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> I am hating myself right now, you don't even know

“ROBIN!” Chrom cried out as his lover had been engulfed in a sphere of darkness.

This was it. This was supposed to be the endgame. Here they all were, Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds perched on the Fell Dragon’s back with the aid of Naga. Grima offered Robin something he could not risk losing, even if it was a trap: give himself up or watch his friends suffer after having already lowered their health by powerful dark magic suddenly taking them by surprise. Being the noble man Robin was, he obviously chose his friends over himself and allowed the darkness to take him. 

Desperate and on his knees, Chrom crawled forward to reach where Robin had disappeared. When he reached the darkness just before it disappeared, he could hear Lissa and the others yelling for him as he felt dizzy. He shut his eyes, hoping for the unpleasant feeling to subside if he’d done so. When he reopened them, he could only see darkness.

Where was he…?

Grunting in pain, Chrom pushed himself to continue moving. He didn’t get far when he caught unmistakable white hair and body on the ground, unmoving.

“R-Robin…!” Gritting his teeth to bare the pain of his wounds caused by the magic, the lord hurried over to his fallen partner and gathered him up into his arms. “Robin? Robin!” His heartbeat was frantic as he continued to observe Robin, cupping his cheek gently. 

“C… Chrom…?”

Chrom drew in a breath, holding Robin tight. He was okay. He was-

“Oh, what is this?”

The Exalt froze. He knew this voice. He knew it, but at the same time, he did not. It was Robin’s voice, but… more dark. More condescending. Panic started to set in when he really _couldn’t_ move. Grima placed himself in front of the two, kneeling down and ever so slowly wrapping his arms around Chrom’s broad shoulders, pushing close until Chrom could feel his breath against his lips.

“I am in control here,” he breathed, chuckling softly.

Those eyes… Chrom gulped. Those seemingly familiar eyes looked at him with fake passion and concern. He was mocking him. Grima brought one of his hands to set it on Chrom’s cheek, forcing him to tilt his head up more. The two maintained eye contact, doing and saying nothing but that…

Grima tilted his head and smiled. “I remember you from the past timeline, you know…” He let the hand caressing Chrom’s cheek slide down until it settled on his chest. “I remember… loving you. Caring for you. For everyone.” He paused, that false kind stare turning into a glare, smile turning into a wicked grin. “I don’t remember the emotion of it. Of love. But, I do fondly remember the joy and satisfaction of watching your body fall when I killed you.”

Chrom’s eyes widened; out of fear or shock of hearing those words he didn’t know. Perhaps it was both. 

“But…” he started as he rubbed at the toned chest, “That doesn’t mean I don’t miss the feeling of what we had.”

A gasp escaped Chrom when Grima’s hand wandered down and grasped at his length. Chrom’s hold on Robin tightened more, which seemed to amuse Grima. It was then Chrom felt another pair of arms circle around his neck and pull him down, just enough to where he was looking at Robin as their lips connected. Chrom let out a startled gasp, confused at the sudden turn of things.

Chrom attempted to break away, but Robin kept a firm hold on him and kept pressing his lips against his. Grima pulled his arms away as Robin forced Chrom onto his back, breaking the kiss long enough to allow Chrom to question him.

“Robin, what are you doing…?!”

“He’s only doing what I command him to do. I told you…” Grima crawled between Chrom’s legs and rubbed his hands against his clothed cock, feeling it harden under his touch, “I am in control here.” 

Chrom could only watch as Robin, his expression void of any emotion, slide himself down until he was with Grima and watching the twin open his trousers. 

“Scared of enjoying this too much, lord?” Grima teased, glancing up only for a second to see Chrom’s helpless look, the look becoming even more so when Grima roughly pull his pants down. Grima’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the thick cock springing up. His eyes were dark with lust as he let out a shaky breath. “It’s bigger from what I remember.” 

Grima ran his tongue along the underside, his face becoming more flushed as he became more aware of his sexual urges. “You still resist, Exalt,” he gave a quick lick to the tip to make Chrom jolt, “Give in. You aren’t being unfaithful if that is what you are worried about. We are the same person.” 

With a purr, Grima continued swiping his tongue along Chrom’s erection. It wasn’t long before Robin followed suit, mimicking him. The two took turns licking the thickness before stopping at the top to give a small bob of their head to tend to the head starting to form pre-cum at the slit. When Grima took over by taking Chrom’s cock into his mouth inch by inch, Robin brought his attention to the lord’s balls and lightly teased them. Chrom writhed in pleasure, his breaths coming out in hot pants now. Grima moaned in delight as more of Chrom’s cock filled his mouth, fidgeting and spreading his legs slightly unconsciously. Chrom let out quiet grunt, his hips bucking up suddenly. Grima let out a muffled gasp as the length hit the back of his throat, but made to attempted to back away from it. Rather, he swallowed and allowed him to remain there for a brief moment before bobbing his head. 

All too suddenly, the two pulled away and stood up. Chrom could only watch as the twins shed their cloak and pants with an erratic heartbeat. Then, they were straddling him, Grima over Chrom’s lap while Robin positioned himself over Chrom’s head. Grima must have influenced Chrom’s next actions, because he grasped Robin’s thighs and arched his head up to run his tongue over his hole. 

Robin shivered and gasped, hands twitching in need to find something to grip on to. Grima, on the other hand, teased himself by rubbing his rear against Chrom’s wet cock, making it prod at his entrance and drawing in a sharp breath. Unwilling to resist any longer, Grima impaled himself with a scream. It was tight. _Too_ tight. It was obvious the man had not performed such an action in a long time and it had to be painful for him.

Yet, he kept going.

“I-It’s too big…!” Grima gasped out, taking Chrom inch by inch, “Too big!” The albino took a deep breath and leaned back to set his hands on Chrom’s thighs. “This doesn’t seem like much. Maybe I was wrong to miss this.” Grima remained unmoving, continuing to take deep breaths as Robin let out mewls and whimpers due to Chrom’s tongue lashing out at his sensitive hole. 

Slowly, Grima brought his hips up and just as slowly back down. Chrom just may have heard Robin, but he thought it was actually Grima starting to whimper. It was slow for a long time, which tortured Chrom and prolonged everything. During that time, Grima started to loosen up and accommodate to the large insertion. Feeling more bolder, Grima straightened himself out and rested his hands on his own thighs as he sped up a little.

“This is… ha… nothing special…” panted Grima, “Did I remember this wrong…?”

Grima shifted and tilted his hips a bit, rolling them as he thrusted down. Just as the twin let out a surprised gasp and tilted his head back, Robin let out a pleasured moan as Chrom pushed his tongue into his entrance. Curious, Grima lifted and pushed back down to get the same spine tingling results. 

“Ah! W-what-” Grima cut himself off by pushing back down and moaning, “That’s it. Right there…” He bounced himself up and down, squirming and becoming more irritated and desperate as he kept missing the spot. Groaning in frustration, he ceased his movements. “Fuck me.”

A loud moan rang out as Chrom curled his legs to thrust up. Grima, thrown off at the sudden roughness, gasped and quickly set his hands on Chrom’s stomach and spread his legs more as he bounced in rhythm of the thrusts. 

“Oh, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Grima screamed out, nails clawing at Chrom’s shirt, “Fuck me right there! O-oh! _Yes, right there!_ Come on, harder! Faster!”

In sync with Grima’s cries of pleasure were Robin’s. Robin spread his legs and tensed as fingers thrusted in to replace the tongue that had been filling him. “C-Chrom!” came his cry, tightening his fists around the belt on Chrom’s chest, “More, please, more!” When rewarded with another finger, Robin arched and moaned loudly. 

Grima let his head hang as he continued fucking himself. “T-this is a-amazing…” he managed to breath softly before returning back to his loud pleasure filled screams, throwing his head back, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t stop fucking me!” 

“Ah, _Chrom!_ S-so close! I’m close! O-ooh!” 

Grima’s whole being trembled as his back arched, now putting his whole weight into his bounce. “Yes, yes, _yes!_ Mmm, yes! I’m cumming!” He swallowed and tried to breath in. “Cum inside! Inside! Come o- _AH!_ ” 

“Chrom!”

“C-Chrom!”

Grima tensed as Chrom filled him, his body twitching when he fell back between Chrom’s legs. Robin’s breaths came out hard and fast, pushing himself back to rest above Chrom. The Exalt, finding that his limbs were now free of whatever control Grima had here, scrambled away from the evil twin and wrapped his arms around Robin. 

_“..obin!”_

_“...rom!”_

Still weak, the two looked around to find the source of the distant voices.

_“Robin! Chrom! Come back!”_

The two looked at each other, staring momentarily before helping each other stand up and collect themselves and their clothing. Chrom squeezed Robin’s hand afterwards and tried to get Robin to look at him again. He wouldn’t. He looked ashamed. Squeezing again, Chrom brought his hand to caress his cheek and guide his head to his direction, pressing their foreheads together after doing so.

_“You two can’t leave us yet…!”_

_“Father!”_

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Chrom’s sudden kiss. When he pulled away, Robin did nothing _but_ stare. 

“I love you, Robin.”

Said man teared up and threw himself into Chrom’s arms. Hugging him tight, Chrom looked up at a brightening light. 

“We are coming, everyone…!”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was that Grima was too fucked and worn out to keep up his magic. THAT'S ALL THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT.  
> GRIMA BEING FUCKED INTO SUBMISSION OR WHATEVER TO SAVE ROBIN.
> 
> GOD DAMN IT.


End file.
